HOW IN THE WORLD!
by sweetheartcat5
Summary: When Savanah and Luria get shot and wake up in middle earth they are surprised to say the least. Luria is a hobbit and Savanah is an elf. Not to mention there seems to be three bars of wifi everywhere, amongst other things.
1. Shot at the Ren

I scanned the crowd in front of me as I said my lines. My sister Luria and I worked at the Renaissance festival as performers at the Kansas City renaissance festival with our show The Elf and the oversized Hobbit. I'm the elf since my ears are more pointed than Luria's, and she is the hobbit since she thoroughly enjoys food, and is a lot like Merry and Pippin from Lord of the Rings.

"Of course my elven friend can do better than that, I want a loud hurrah for flaming arrows!" my sister encouraged the crowd grinning mischievously. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as I kept the hula hoop twirling around my waist.

"Challenge accepted." I said as I lighted the arrows notched in my bow. Taking a calming breath I released the string. The arrows sailed through the air the fire extinguished by the apple's juice. The three volunteers sighed in relief as my sister removed the apples from their heads and started juggling them. Digging an arrow each into the three remaining apples I started juggling as well.

"Hey Luria!" I called "Catch!" I shouted as I tossed her one of the apples I was juggling. She caught it and tossed me one of hers. And so the two way juggling started. To add a little excitement to the show the stage hands rolled two large balls on to the stage. We each leaped on to one still juggling the apples between us. The crowd roared with approval.

"What do you think Savannah? Should we take it up another notch?" Luria asked.

"Let's ask the crowd." I suggested. She grinned as the crowd shouted Hurrah. I sent a quick nod to the stage hand that went to retrieve two knives. He came back a moment later and tossed them into the fray. The crowd again roared with approval. My sister started juggling everything as I continued to toss the stuff to her. Once she was juggling everything I did a back handspring off the ball. Then we started juggling the stuff between us again once I was juggling everything Luria jumped and did a flip before landing gracefully on her feet. I tossed her an apple that she started eating while she watched me juggle the remaining apples and knives. Luria picked up the plate and I took a deep breath, I then tossed everything in such a way that the knives cut the apples into slices the cores went into a bucket behind me and the apple slices went on to the plate Luria was holding. I continued to juggle the knives for a moment before tossing them behind me and was caught skillfully by the stage hand. The crowd once more roared with approval as me and Luria started tossing the apple slices to kids in the crowd and a few adults. We thanked the crowd and got the baskets to collect the tips. Once the crowd had departed from the area we put up our stuff and went off to wander the festival. We spent the next hour snacking and watching other shows before we went back to our own stage to do our last show of the day. The show went routine as usual up Intel the "Three Flaming Arrows trick" as me and my sister had taken to calling it. Just as Luria was removing the apples from the volunteer's heads the unmistakable sound of a shot gun sliced through the air and Luria collapsed. I ran to her side but found myself unable to as darkness surrounded me.


	2. The Hobbit and the Elleth Arrive

**Hi again! Sorry it took so long, took longer than expected to type this one out. Legolas will appear soon but first there will be some family chapters.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy!**

 **Savanah's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes to find I was in what can only be described as the throne room of Mount Olympus from _Percy Jackson_ and the _Lightning Thief_ , minus the hearth in the middle. I was currently standing in the middle of the room with twelve beings studying me. I'm guessing that these twelve beings are the _Vàlar_ the gods, or a hallucination, and I'm currently leaning toward the last.

"Am I dreaming?" I ask them curiously.

"No, you do not dream. I am Manwë ." The being in front of me says. He is fair and noble. My eyes widen and I pinch myself. Nope. I'm not dreaming.

"We have chosen to give you two choices. You may choose to be a _Demigod_ , or to rebirth, like the Eldar, and assist Middle-Earth in their struggle against Sauron as an _elleth._ If you choose life as an _elleth_ you may keep the memories of your previous life, for Vairë sees it will benefit _Arda_ with your knowledge." He motioned to a golden-haired _Vàlar_ Like all them, she is deathly fair, and she gazes on me with eyes that can see the past and the future.

I hesitated. "What about my sister?"

"She will stay with you either way." Manwë replied.

I thought it over, twisting my hands. Percy Jackson, Middle-Earth, Percy Jackson, Middle-Earth! Why did they have to choose between my favorite books? Gah!

"Middle earth." I answered with a sudden gasp. One stepped forward. Her hair was black as night, her face filled with wisdom. She was pale, and gentle, tall and graceful as a slender sapling, clad all in green and gold. "You are now an _Elleth._ " she said softly. "You will remain in Imladris, but your sister is a Hobbit. Her home is in the Shire."

I nodded.

"May Elbereth's stars shine bright upon you." A soft light shone about her ,and then I was standing in a glade. Beside me is a short person who I assume to be my sister, due to the golden curls and short stature. They nodded and started what I assume is the process of making me an elf.

I leaned over to the brook nearby. I was tall, dressed in green. Twin knives are about my waist, and on my back twin swords. I heard a crack of twigs, and jumped around, fumbling to unsheathe my knives. Ten feet away from me is the most hideous creature I have ever seen. Blue paint was streaked across the malformed face.

"Uh…..Luria, run. I'll be behind you." I say, trying to figure out how to use these knives.

Luria nods, dashing off. Deciding these knives will be no use, I sheath them and draw my blades. I'm no good at fencing, but I heard the best thing is to attack. Too late. There are Orcs surrounding me. I'm going to die. Thank you so much, Vàlar. I brought up my sword against the sweeping scimitar, kicking him back. My foot hits his armor. Oh Elbéreth! I groan.

Dizzying pain hits me, sharp and slicing. An Orc blade is in my side. With a last weak effort I stab my blade through the Orc's throat, or I try. I don't know what happened to it. I'm on the ground. They're trying to tie me up, and my struggles are growing weaker by the second. One of them pulled the blade out of me, and I screamed, the red blood gushing on to the ground. And then one of them falls forward, straight onto me. My eyes are swimming, I can barely see the arrow that has penetrated his neck. It's Elvish. Then it's like someone has thrown night over my eyes. Everything's black.

 **Elladan's POV**

The summer's day was warm and sweet, and the birdsong interrupted by Elrohir's bickering with me. I don't understand why he constantly does that. It's annoying. He's so thickheaded. Estel, even though he's a mortal, has a better brain that my brother, and he's silent. He's learned well.

"Shut up!" I snap to Elrohir, but he's ignoring me, looking forward. "You shut up! Can you hear that!"

I leaned forward as well, straining my ears. In the distance there a clash of steel upon steel, a yell of triumph, and then silence.

"What do you hear?" asked Estel curiously.

Elrohir shook his head. "There is something up ahead. What if you stay here?"

"No!"

Predictable. I ignore the feather-brained mortal and jump up into the trees, Elrohir following. We swung from the branches, to land in a clearing. Two Orc corpses lay, staining the green grass, and the rest were huddled over something. Elrohir's arrow struck an Orc and it fell, allowing me to see what they were doing. They were binding an _elleth_. Her struggles were weak, her feet bound securely. She swung out with one hand, and it was caught in an Orc's claw. Her blue eyes were clouding swiftly. Blood stained the grass. Taking careful aim, we fired together. Orcs are as stupid, though much uglier, than pigeons, and soon none were left alive.

I leapt down as Aragorn entered the clearing, leading our horses. He gazed at the Orcs. "I could have done better."  
"Oh sure." snapped Elrohir. "Come here." he ended, gesturing for Aragorn to follow him.

"It's an Orc. What are you going to do, put its head up as a trophy?" sighed Aragorn. "Arwen won't like that."

I roll my eyes. "Your stupidity is getting on the nerves of even Esté, little brother. Under the Orc!"

Elrohir kicked it over, and Aragorn knelt to look at the unconscious _elleth._ "What is she doing here?"

"I don't know." Elrohir replied. "But she's bleeding out quick. Look at her shirt."

Aragorn nodded. "Well, why are we sitting here? We need to get her to _Ada."_

I nod. Maybe Estel has some hope left after all. I tie my cloak around her side as tightly as possible, and mounted as Elrohir handed her limp figure up to me. We sat off as a gallop towards Rivendell. It's far, and I feel her growing colder. By the time we finally arrived, the late summer's gloaming had come. I gingerly lowered the _elleth_ my twin's arms, and he quickly made his to the healing halls, Aragorn following him. I dismounted and began to search for my father.

 **Not my best work but I'm just so excited for when after the Fellowship leaves! I have tons of ideas for Moria, and Lórien, and the mountains! I can hardly wait! But for now please be patient and F.F.R.R! Follow, Fave, Read, and Review! Thanks!**

Ada-Father

Elleth-female elf

Esté-Vàlar of rest and peace.

Elbereth-Queen of the Stars, Spouse of Manwë

Manwë-the leader of the Ainur, one of the Aratar, King of the Valar, and husband of Elbereth.

Vairë-Vàlar, weaver of History, spouse of Mandos.

Vàlar-angels, servants of Ilúvatar


	3. Dreams and A New Family

**Hello again! Did you miss me? Any way here's the next chapter! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Darkness, darkness, and darkness. That's all I can see in all directions. Where am I?

I glanced around again, shivering. Fear caught in the pit of my stomach, an overwhelming terror seeking to crush me. Panting, I spun round again. A red flame licked at the blackness and devoured it. And it drew me, irresistibly. I was helpless. I walked towards it. I grew closer, closer. Fear grew to a deathly dread. A great Eye of Fire blazed. I could not move, rooted with a dread to deep for words. I was pulled forward, my legs now dragging me.

"The little she-elf. Tell me, of what do you know?" Sauron purred. His words filled me with agony, the stabbing of knives, and I screamed.

"Wait a minute!" He hissed. "We shall meet again soon!"

There was a shriek. It was mine. A bright light shone, and the pain was gone. A voice spoke in a fair tongue, Elvish I thought, but I didn't understand it, but later I learned it said"Wake lady! Tarry not in the darkness, come to the light!"

I willed my legs to carry me toward the voice, and trembling I went towards the light.

There was a dizzying rush, and I sat up in the bed with a gasp. "Luria! Where are you?!"

In the room stood a few of the Fair Folk, gazing at me. But I didn't see my sister.

"Where is my sister!" I demanded worriedly, looking around again in hopes I had missed her.

A tall Elf stepped forward. He was fair, nobleness around him, wisdom in his face. "We found no other ellyths."

I shook my head. "Umm..no. Not a Elf, a hobbit."

I felt concerned stares. Great. Now I would have to explain everything. Just my luck.

"She's a hobbit." I restated. "Her name's Luria." Just as I was beginning to panic again, a short figure with long gold curls dashed in, and pulled me into a hug. "Don't EVER do that to me again!" Luria sobbed into my shoulder.

"Considering where we are, I make no promises." I answered wryly. Luria looked up to glare at me.

"Oh that is SO helpful." She stated her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't sound so excited sis." I replied sarcastically. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me again.

"I'll do my best, okay?" I reassured her. She narrowed her eyes at me one last time before storming out of the room muttering about how annoying I was under her breath. I rolled my eyes.

"That is your sister?" A blond elf asked, I nodded absently as I studied the elves in the room and came to decision that the one who asked the question was Glorfindel, famed Balrog slayer. Of course there is only one blond elf in Rivendell. So that makes those two identical ones over there Elladan and Elrohir, so that must be Elrond since he's standing closest to the bed.

"So…" I started leaning back on my hands. "I'm Savanah, who are you?" They introduced themselves, and confirmed my suspicions. I could feel the smile spreading over my face but well I've never been good at hiding my emotions.

"May I ask why you are smiling?" One of the twins asked. Elladan asked with a tilt of his head.

I shrugged. "You just did..so.."

He, I think it was Elladan, scowled. "You're avoiding the question." I blinked innocently. "Is that so?"

Elrond interrupted. "Enough! This Lady needs her rest! Glorfondel, please...escort them outside."

I grinned once they had left. Elrond arched an eyebrow. "May I ask what you were doing by yourself so far into the wild?"

I leaned forward with a sigh. You knew they would ask that question eventually.

"That is a long tale." I answered, he gestured me to continue. I started with the deaths of our parents in a car crash when I was twenty and went from there, visiting the Valar included. When I had finished we sat in silence for a while.

"I cannot offer this to your sister since the Valar have made it clear that she is to live in the Shire, but if you wish it I would be willing to keep you in Rivendell, perhaps as a second daughter." He said at last.

I smiled at him. "Oh yes! Thank you Ada!"

He smiled. "Get some rest, I'll shall come soon."

I nodded and made myself comfy, dreaming of what my nicknames would be.

* * *

 **What did ya think? PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **F.F.R.R!**

Ada-Father

Iell-daughter


	4. Invisable

**Hi again!**

 **So like everyone else I don't own LotR, but enjoy any way!**

* * *

I sat up in my bed and gazed out the window before leaping out of bed. I had been living in beautiful Imladris for two months now. It had been a busy time. I had improved my Sindarin, perfected archery, and made leaps forward in swordsmanship.

Yet, I had yet to meet the famed Olorin, Gandalf the Grey as he was know to Middle-Earth, and without a doubt I was eager too. He had supposedly arrived last night after I had retired, and he would take Luria to Hobbiton, where it was hoped that Bilbo would adopt her.

I put on my tunic and leggings before struggling with my boots for awhile. I braided my hair as I ran along the hallways, and joined the twins as we made for the courtyard.

"Is that as fast as you can go sister?" Asked Elladan.  
"No, but if I go any faster I'll choke on my apple." I replied before taking another bite of the apple that I had been munching on.

"Well we don't want that." Elrohir snorted. I chucked my now finished apple at him before speeding up. I heard Elladan laugh at his brother's expense as I left them in the dust. I hurried up, seeing my sister, and barely skidded to a stop. Elladan grabbed my arm.

"Thanks Danny." I chirped.

"What if you don't call me that?" He replied glaring at me.

"Dream on, Danny!" I told him cheerfully, as I turned to Luria. "Good morning sissy." She looked up at me, attatching a short sword to her waist. "Why are you so happy?"

"I found my Ipad." She gave me an odd look. "So if you find yours, we can Face time."

She grinned. "Ohhhh. Sounds good."

"Are you ready to go, my dear?" asked a voice. . I glanced up at the source to find the very wizard I was hoping to see: Gandalf.

"I'm guessing that you're Gandalf?" I asked politely and nodding my head in greeting to the wizard.

"It is no other. Now, ask away." He said, taking a puff of his pipe.

"Well, the Valar said they gave me gifts, but.."

"You will find them when the time is right." He assured me.

"Thanks." I turned to my sister and hugged her. "Goodbye Luria, be safe. I have to go or Glorfy won't be happy."

I turned back to the twins. Elrohir had his arms crossed over his chest. "Glorfindel is a Balrog Slayer, who saved all the remnants of Gondolin, and was resurrected by the Valar, so maybe, I don't know, you should show a bit more respect!"

I sighed. "Okay, sorry, sorry."

We walked down the hallway. Glorfindel was coming our way. The golden haired Balrog Slayer was no one to be trifled with. He honestly scared me, he was so strong, and frankly, a giant even among Elves. I wanted to leave. Even disappear. We could meet on the training field.

"Savanah?" Elrohir called from behind me.

"Yeah?" I replied turning around to face them.

"Where are you?" the other twin muttered hoarsely as Glorfindel approached.

"I'm right here." I answered, thoroughly confused.

"Are you sure?" Elladan whispered "We don't see you."

"Ah, there you two are. Have you seen Savanah?" Glorfindel asked as he approached, the twins shook their heads in answer. It was then that I looked down at myself. I quickly covered my mouth to avoid screaming, I was invisible! I silently moved to stand between the twins.

"I'll be right back." I whispered before rushing to Elrond's office. He had told me to go to come to him when I discovered one of my powers.

"Did you hear something?" Glorfindel asked as I ran off.

"No, did you hear something brother?" Elrohir asked.

"No." Elladan answered. I continued on to Elrond's study, rushing through Rivendell. I stumbled to a stop in front of his door and knocked.

"Enter." I complied and entered the room, Elrond looked surprised as I entered and sat in a chair, a split second later I figured out why.

"Oh sorry." I apologized as I willed myself visible. "Found one." I announced.

"So it would seem." He replied with a raised eyebrow. "Are you feeling well?" I gave him a puzzled look. "You are paler than usual."

The excitement was fading, and my head began to hurt.

"Not really." I answered.

"I suggest that you go rest then, I will inform Glorfindel that your lessons are canceled for today." Elrond said.

"Yes Ada." I mumbled, standing up, and stumbling out of the room, suddenly feeling extremely tired. I was halfway there when the twins approached.

"There you are." Elladan sighed.

"Good to see you again." Elrohir said with a grin.

"Ha ha." I muttered as I continued down the hall.

"Are you well?" Elladan asked.

"Just a bit tired." I replied as I continued to stumble to my room.

"Are you certain? It's still morning." demanded Elrohir.

"Yes." My legs began to give way.

"What did you do?" Elladan snapped, catching me.

"I unintendedly turned invisible." I muttered as darkness crept into my vision.

Elladan cursed under his breath and hoisted me into his arms, at about the same time blackness overtook me.

* * *

 **So I want to know if this story makes you laugh if enough people tell me it does I will change the adventure Genre to Humor.**


	5. Chess and Pizza

**Sorry, it took so long it took longer than expected to complete this chapter. Hope you like and PLEASE review!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the reconizably Tolkien characters.**

 **Elladan POV**

* * *

I glanced worriedly at my sister. It had been several days now since she had passed out and she had yet to wake, and it was worrying us all immensely. According to Olòrin her body was unused to using the gifts that the Valar had given her and that she would wake once her body had regained its energy. But that didn't keep us from worrying.

"Brother, since you're not paying attention do you forfeit?" Elrohir asked, breaking out of my thoughts.

"I do not forfeit." I replied hotly "I'm just worried."

"Aren't we all." He muttered as he glanced at Savanah. I sighed and turned back to the chess board, and grinned widely when I saw the perfect move.

"Check mate." I declared leaning back, my twin scowled lightly.

"Scooch over Roh, I want to play." A female voice demanded from beside the table. My head snapped to find Savanah standing beside the table with her hands on her hips. On impulse I hugged her tightly.

"What are you doing up?" I demanded once Elrohir and I had released her.

"I'm up to demolish you in chess." She answered grinning.

"What gives you that idea?" I asked arching a brow.

"I played against my dad growing up, started beating him more often a few years before the accident. If my dad had been Elrohir, you would have lost a good while ago." She replied her grin growing wider. I opened my mouth to retort as my brother chuckled, but then another thought struck me.

"Are you saying that you were awake the whole game?" I demanded glaring at her.

"Most of it." She replied grinning, before turning to confusion "And you couldn't tell? I didn't think I had mastered Elven sleep that well." She started setting up the chess board. I shrugged and sat in the chair opposite of her to begin the game.

"It probably helped that you weren't sleeping like an Elf." Elrohir stated grinning, Savanah giggled. A little while later she had me in check mate.

"Well that was fun, would you leave now so I could change?" she stated shooing us out of the room. "Then could you show me to the kitchens? I'm hungry."

"As to be expected, you were unconscious for several days." I stated as the door shut.

"That makes sen-DAYS!" came the rather loud reply, I rubbed my ears.

"Yes, days." Elrohir replied as he rubbed his ears as well.

"Sorry!" Savanah called through the door. "Just surprised, it felt like less time."

"You are forgiven." My brother replied, as the door opened to reveal Savanah now dressed in brown trousers, a green tunic, with a brown corset over top.

"So, kitchens?" she stated hopefully as she stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind her. I rolled my eyes and started in the direction of the kitchens, my siblings close behind. At length we made it to the kitchens; Savanah quickly disappeared into the store room, and emerged a little while later, arms full of various foods.

"What ARE you doing?" I asked as she approached a counter.

"I'm cooking." She replied as she started cutting tomatoes.

"I thought you were hungry." Elrohir stated tilting his head.

"I am." She assured. "But I want something filling."

"What exactly are you making?" I asked tilting my head as well.

"Food." She answered as she set the now cubed tomatoes in a pot and set over a fire. Sensing that we weren't getting an answer we settled down to wait for her to finish her project.

 **Savanah POV**

* * *

I really wanted pizza, and I was determined to make it, I refuse to let the twins stop me. I stirred the tomato sauce occasionally as I prepared the crust. A little while later I glanced back at the twins.

"Stir this, and DON'T taste it." I ordered giving them a slight glare before I headed back to the pantry. While I was trying to find the cheese I found a pomegranate and after glancing at the twins I ate it while I searched for the cheese. After finally locating it I headed back to the main kitchen area to find Elrohir about to taste the sauce. I cleared my throat, to gain their attention. Elrohir froze the spoon half way to his mouth, and slowly moved his eyes in my direction, Elladan started snickering. I raised an eyebrow and Elrohir slowly put the spoon back into the pot. "Thank you." I stated as I returned to my cooking. Once I was satisfied that the sauce was done I moved it out of the fire to cool and started slicing the cheese. Then I spread the sauce over the crust and put the cheese on top. I carefully slid the uncooked pizza onto a sort of cookie sheet type thing, and put it on a rack above a cooking fire, and settled in front of it to watch for when it would be done

"Are you done yet?" Elladan whined a minute or so later.

"Almost." I replied without looking up. A little while later the cheese started to bubble, so I quickly slid it out and set it on the counter so I didn't burn myself. I grabbed a knife and cut into slices while it would be easier to cut. Once the cheese had cooled I sat at the counter and dug in.

"Are you going to tell us what in Arda you made?" Elladan demanded.

"Pizza." I said though my mouth was full so it probably sounded like something else entirely.

"Can we try some?" Elrohir asked as he watched me.

"One piece. Savvy?" I replied after swallowing and holding up a finger. They looked at me strangely but nodded in agreement all the same and picked one slice each, and take a small bite. I on the other hand scarfed down MY pizza as fast as I could just in case they liked it. They decided they did like it but when they got around to getting another piece it was gone. They glared at me.

"What? I said you could have one piece not two, so deal with it." I stated as I stood.

"Fine. Would you like to come with us to escort Arwen back here from Lothlorien?" Elrohir asked, my eyes lit up and I grinned broadly.

"Of course I do. When do we leave?" I replied cheerfully.

"In two weeks." Elladan replied grinning at my eagerness.

"In that case, I'm going to go pack now." I said before racing off. I had read about Arwen. I REALLY wanted to meet her.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it, but if I don't get any answers on wheather her or not you think it's funny I might have to hold it the next chapter for ransom. See you next time.


	6. Veggie tales, Sauron, and the Goldenwood

**Hello again! I'm back! Did you miss me? Well anyway, I don't own it, except for Savanah.**

* * *

I double checked my satchel one last time before swinging it over my head. We were going to Lothlórien today and I didn't want to leave anything behind. I head down to the stables to saddle my horse Dash.

"Hey Dash." I cried out in greeting as I approached the stall. The horse nickered in response. "Ready to go?" She bobbed his head, making me giggle as I slipped into the stall. Taking the lead rope and led her out of the stall and out the stables. As I saddled her I sang 'I've got a dream'.

"Ready sister?"

I jumped. "Elladan, I promise I'm going tie a bell around your neck. You and Elrohir both."

He grins. "I am Elrohir.

I examined him closely, "No, you're not." I stated after a moment.

"Yes I am." He replied, a bit too quickly.

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"How do you know?" he asked finally.

"Because Elrohir wouldn't stand here arguing with me over whether or not it was him." I replied cheekily. "And Elrohir bathes more often. Speaking-"

"Don't swear." snapped Elladan.  
"I wasn't! Good grief! Hello 'Rohir!" I retorted.

Elrohir rolled his eyes. "Please, just stop. I have not yet earned an _epessë_."

"Maybe, but I won't stop."

"You are mad." Elladan muttered.

"Crazy people don't know they are crazy, I know I'm crazy therefore I am not crazy, isn't that crazy?" I quoted. If you have a chance to quote Captain Jack Sparrow you quote Captain Jack Sparrow, I mean really it's just too good an opportunity to pass up.

"Let us just get going." Elrohir sighed. I nodded in agreement before starting to sing 'Stilts and Kilts'.

"I dance on stilts,

While he knits quilts,

I sing with simulated Scottish highland lilt,

He plays his bagpipes,

Eats haggis melts,

We feel so smart in our red tartan Scottish kilts.

In our red tartan kilts!

We feel so smart in our red tartan Scottish kilts.

I dance on stilts,

He stiches quilts,

I sing with simulated northern Irish lilt,

He plays his whistle,

Eats salted smelts,

We feel so smart in our green tartan Irish kilts.

In our green tartan kilts!

We feel so smart in our green tartan Irish kilts.

I paused for a moment to ask a question that I hadn't gotten to ask. "What year is it?"

"2980." Elrohir replied "Are you done with that utterly ridiculous song?" he groaned as I continued the song.

"I dance on stilts,

He stiches quilts,

I sing with simulated English cockney lilt,

He plays his trumpet,

Eats crumpet melts,

We feel so smart in our St. Georges English kilts.

In our St. Georges kilts!

We feel so smart in our St. Georges English kilts.

I dance on stilts,

He stiches quilts,

I sing with ordinary unaccented lilt,

He plays his banjo,

Eats cheddar melts,

We feel so smart in our star spangled striped kilts.

In our star spangled kilts!

We feel so smart in our star spangled striped kilts.

We feel so smart in our star spangled striped kilts!"

By the time I finished we were just exiting the valley. Twins kept trying to get out of hearing range and I had to speed up so I could still see them. The song wasn't really that long.

"Are you done?" Elladan asked harshly. I pretended to think about it for a minute.

"Nope. If my lips ever left my mouth…'" They sighed but made no further complaint, as I continued to sing 'I Love my Lips". As we traveled I continued to sing various silly songs with Larry. I was singing The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps as we set up camp and as I cooked supper I sang Supper Hero, I just couldn't resist. Just as I couldn't resist singing Goodnight Junior before I went to bed. I heard them sigh in relief just before I actually went to sleep. I'm not going to go into detail at the moment but I will say that my dreams weren't pleasant, very, very unpleasant in fact, of course how can they be pleasant when Sauron starts to threaten you because you refuse to tell him what he wants to know. After a concerned Elladan woke me, I couldn't go back to sleep and ended up not sleeping the rest of the night. The next day I was lost in thought trying to get my mind off of HIM, and the following night I refused to sleep. I knew that I was worrying the twins so I made an effort to be my usual cheerful self, they didn't seem convinced, but ignored it, for now at least. That night despite their protests I wouldn't sleep, and spent the night staring off into the distance. This routine continued till we reached Lothlórien, by which point I was asleep on my horse from not having a good night's sleep since we left Rivendell. Luckily as soon as we entered the borders of Lórien I slept peacefully, for which I am glad.

 _Elladan's POV_

"Savanah." I muttered. We had made it to Caras Galadhon and were trying to get Savanah off her horse to no avail. We hated to wake her as she had not slept in several weeks, but we couldn't remove her from her horse. "Savanah." I tried again and only received a grunt in response. "Savanah, we're here."

"Where's here?" she mumbled unintelligibly, but remained asleep.

"I'm right here." I stated as I lead her horse to a nearby tree, and my brother returned from telling our grandparents of our arrival.

"No luck?" he mouthed, I shook my head in response and proceeded to tell him my plan. He nodded and started to climb the tree I had led Savanah's horse to. He hung upside down on the branch and gingerly lifted her down to me, before gracefully landing by the horse and leading her to the stables while I took Savanah to the room she would be staying in, and tucked her in, careful not to wake her. I sighed after I shut the door. During the trip we had tried to get her to tell us what her nightmares were but she refused to tell. We could only hope that they weren't too serious.

* * *

Please reviews!


	7. New Relitives and a Marchwarden

**Hi again I am so sorry for leaving this chapter like it was, but no worries all fixed now. Also before I post the next chapter I'm going to release a prequel in The Hobbit fandom for this story. I'll try to have it up by next month or soon after.**

 **Savanah POV**

* * *

I woke the morning after we arrived feeling much more rested than I had in weeks. Probably because Sauron couldn't locate me, which I'm perfectly fine with. I stretched and got ready for the day in a black tunic and green trousers. Retrieving my weapons and strapping them in place, I stepped outside and looked around for a local to ask for directions to breakfast or the kitchens, depending on how late it is. Looking down I spotted an ellon walking by, I fell in step beside him as he passed.  
"Excuse me, do you know where I could find some food?" I asked politely, I'm polite at first before exposing my craziness. I make more friends that way.  
"I was just on my way to the kitchens myself; you may accompany me if you wish, My Lady." The elf replied, I resisted the urge to sigh in exasperation, I hate titles.  
"I would love to, may I ask your name?" I answered, taking a second to study his features, he looks like Haldir but it could be like Rumil or Orophin or even their Ada.  
" I am Haldir, Marchwarden of Lothlórien. And by what name are you called?" Haldir asked, giving me a sideways glance.  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Savanah." I told him. He studied me for a moment.  
"It is good to meet you as well Lady Savanah. You came with the twins, yes?" he asked tilting his head curiously.  
"That's me." I answered "And please, just Savanah, I detest the whole lady thing."  
"Very well, Savanah." Haldir said, slightly amused as he held open the door to the kitchen, I thanked him as I walked pass before going up to the head cook and asked permission to use his kitchen. He agreed on the condition I clean up when I'm done and let him taste my "creation". I then set about to find the pantry, and grab the ingredients for the family biscuit recipe. One year ago my parents died, I decided to remember them by making the recipe, with my Dad's gravy to go with it. The biscuits and gravy turned out pretty good considering I had to make the mushroom soup by hand and substitute the shorting. There're not quite the same but there're pretty close so I'll make do. I insisted that Haldir join me, because I couldn't eat a dozen biscuits by myself. After I finished eating I cleaned up my mess, like the head cook had asked, and took him a plate, he loved it and demanded that I taught him the recipe before I left. I promised I would and went back to Haldir, apparently after he had "broke his fast" he was supposed to go get me to meet my Grandparents and Arwen. The twins would be there as well.  
"Let's go." I said cheerfully skipping toward him. He smiled politely and led me to this huge tree in the middle of the city with the longest stair case I've ever seen. I stared at the tree in awe for a moment before skipping after the Marchwarden. Once we got to the top he led me through the gigantic tree house to a large double-door. Where he left me, I stared at the door, before taking a deep breath and entering the room.  
"Ah, there you are! What took so long?" one of the twins asked as I took a seat across from Galadriel and Celeborn.  
At first I could not say anything. I had grown almost used to the fairness of Elves, but the Lady of Light held a wisdom and beauty far beyond my comprehension, and as for the Evenstar. She was the most beautiful Elf I had ever seen. Glossy black hair, wise silver eyes, and a kind and accepting smile.  
"The kitchens." I stammered shortly, as I noticed the food laid out on the table in the center of the room, and started piling a plate. I'm not saying that the biscuits weren't filling, but I was hungry which is normal. The twins rolled their eyes at antics. Arwen smiled politely, but Galadriel merely looked amused, probably at my inner dialogue. "So you needed me for what exactly?" I inquired after a moment, by which point my food was half way gone.  
"We wished to meet the elleth that my son-in-law has become so fond of." Galadriel replied calmly. I spent the rest of the morning getting to know my new family, and eating, much to Arwen's dismay when I still had room for lunch. Somehow they had convinced me to further my swordsmanship under Haldir, and figure out more of my gifts with Galadriel, despite the fact I had no desire to do so. I blame the delicious food. I could hardly focus on anything else. That afternoon I got a tour of the city, and dressed up for the feast to formerly announce my new title as Elrond's youngest daughter, and such. I spent the night politely declining offered wine and dance proposals, before retiring for the evening. The next morning I woke in time for breakfast, for my sparring lesson with Haldir. I made my way down to the training field with my weaponry for the lessons, after that I met my grandmother in her flet to practice my gifts as I had taken to calling them. By the end of the month I had started referring to Haldir as Blonde, discovered I could turn into different animals, and gotten extremely close to beating Haldir in a sparring match. I also taught the biscuit recipe to the chef as well as a few others. Two months later we prepared to depart, the twins had decided that we were going to take a small detour through Mirkwood, so I could meet King Thranduil thus we were leavening earlier than expected. The day we departed I received a lovely new dagger as a parting gift from my grandparents. The trip to Mirkwood was similar to the trip to Lothlorien, me driving the rest of the group crazy with Disney and Veggietales songs the first day, dreams of torture the first night, and absolute silence the rest of the way there, with the small exception of the spider attack…

* * *

 **Well there ya go. I'll try to get the prequel up which will provide a lot less confusion for the next chapter, so I suggest you read I before you read the next chapter. It'll be called Just a dream. Well please R.R.F.F. See ya next time!**


End file.
